


Can I stay over?

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: /Reader, Anxiety, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Smut, not really but it's a characteristic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He was here, and things felt safe, and I was comfortable with another human for the first time in so long."Phil x female reader. Written about an evening where friends finally become lovers.I wrote this in 2015, but only just got an account on here so here's my first (mostly tasteful) smut.I haven’t written much fan fic/smut and I’ve never written about Phil so keep that in mind:P Love that man and I feel a little embarrassed writing this but oh well.





	Can I stay over?

Phil was waiting on my steps when I finally made it home, I unlocked the door as he followed me in from the cold.

“Here,” he said as he motioned to my coat, which he began to help me take off.

I got the feeling that he was in a rush, which was more funny than anything. He took my hand as he guided me upstairs. As we walked up the steps I was overly aware of our hands and how sweet he had been over the last year. I had a moment of excitement in my chest as we neared the door to my room.

I stepped through the doorway after him as he let go of my hand; I proceeded to hang up my bag and put my shoes by the door as he sat on the couch at the end of my bed.  
“What do you want to watch?” he asked.

“Adventure time, still have a season left to finish” I said as I made my way to the couch. He seemed pretty on board so he got up to set that up on the TV.  
I sat on one end of the couch, and he came and sat on the other side of the it. My knees folded to the side, as i leaned my head on the arm of the chair. 

“Tired?” he spoke quietly as he looked over to me.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day. Just nice to be here where it’s quiet. I’m glad you’re here” I gave him a tired smile and then looked back at the tv. 

I could hear him shuffle as he moved a little closer to me. I didn’t say anything, but it was nice. We’d spent time with each other in the past but not quite like this.  
We continued to watch TV for a little while but then I noticed my leg going numb so I had to move. I moved slowly so he wouldn’t be startled, but he noticed and sat up as I moved to a more comfortable position. 

He was comforting, and i’d felt something for him for what felt like forever. But, because of my anxiety, I had stopped dating, stopped pursuing relationships, and he knew that; so he’d been slowly and safely pushing my boundaries until now where he was sitting right next to me in my room. And I’d let him because he was who I wanted.

I suddenly felt nervous, like the situation finally took weight. I sat cross-legged facing him, leaning my head to the side to watch the show. I stretched as I peeked over to him, he looked over at me. He leaned his head back on the couch and smiled to himself. 

“What?” I said sarcastically

“Nothing.” he seemed to smile to himself.

He was here, and things felt safe, and I was comfortable with another human for the first time in so long. Whatever might happen, I could feel the anticipation starting to creep in.  
I looked at him again, and he didn’t look over right away. He was handsome, not conventionally so, but I thought he was beautiful. His hair so dark, kind eyes, his shoulders were broad and he was so tall; like I’d be safe wrapped up in his arms. 

He looked over, he smiled sweetly and then he leaned over and touched his lips to mine. 

Even though I had been obviously staring, I didn’t expect it. He pulled away quickly as though to assess the situation; but he stayed close. 

“Is this okay?” he said quietly, his eyes searching mine.

My heart was loud in my chest and I wanted his lips back with mine. So I nodded and slowly put my hands on his neck and leaned in to kiss him again. His hands moved to my waist and got tighter as we kissed. Like we both had spent all this time wanting the same thing but being too nervous to push further for fear it’d go away.

His arms were all the way around my waist now as our chests were tight against each other, my arms around his neck now. We fell back on the couch, and kissed slowly and passionately, occasionally stopping to look at each other; I felt happy. Every time i looked up into his eyes I felt like I was home.

Then his grip got tighter and he felt stronger. “I want you, I want this.” He said under his breath as he looked at my lips. Stating his thoughts in case we weren't on the same page.

“I want you too.” I said quietly back, starting to ache because I wanted him even closer than he already was. 

He pulled away and began to stand up, I yearned, he reached his hand out to help me up. As i stood, he leaned to kiss me again. He was so tall that I stood on my tip-toes, and he lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. This was really happening - and even though I hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, everything felt right. 

We stumbled our way to the bed and crashed down on the blankets. I began to pull off my hoodie as he removed his zip-up, I was wearing only a tank top underneath which didn’t leave much to the imagination. He took one look at me and moaned as he bent back down and began to kiss my neck, his hands everywhere. I pulled at his t-shirt and he immediately yanked it over his head. We kissed again, fumbling with all the pent up anticipation and how much we both wanted this. He began to push up my shirt so I reached to pull it over my head. 

“God-” he mustered as he kissed my belly and grabbed at my hips, as I let out a giggle.

Phil began to unbutton my jeans, things were changing and it was terrifying but I never wanted it to stop. I kicked off the rest of my jeans as he stood up, looking at me, as he pulled his pants off too. There was about 5 seconds where we just stared at each other like time had stopped, but that was already too long and he was back on me once more.  
I could feel him pressing through his boxers as I grinded with him between my legs. I let out a soft moan, and he smiled to himself. I needed this, and I needed it now. I pulled at his boxers and he could see my desperation. He kissed my neck as he went to unhook my bra, I lifted myself up as he did so, we both giggled. Immediately his hands were on my breasts as we both sighed of relief, it felt so good to be touched and wanted, letalone by someone like him. 

I reached down to feel him through the fabric of his boxers and he breathed heavily on my skin. It felt good to give someone else that pleasure, that was always my favorite part. But that moment paused quickly as he grabbed my waist and pushed me upwards on the bed to make more room for himself. He stood and pulled down his boxers, I let out a breath as the distance was already too far and after seeing him naked, I yearned even more. He crept back onto the bed and began to pull my underwear down and away. He came up to my face and kissed me tenderly once more.

I reached down to grasp him as he held my face, continuing to kiss as he got harder. He took one hand and reached down to me, letting out a bit of a laugh when he could feel how wet I was. 

“It’s been a long time, give me a break” I said, a bit embarrased, as he let out a chuckle.

“No, it’s perfect, you’re perfect”. 

He reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom, I readjusted myself onto the pillows as he put it on. He came back down to me sweetly and kissed my lips again. It was quiet for about 5 seconds and then it built. I grabbed at his hips, wanting. He guided himself slowly into me, I leaned my head back in need, one hand gripping his upper arm and one pulling at the bed sheet.

Phil’s hands made their way back to my waist as he slowly went in and out, a little bit quicker each time it got easier. He began to moan every few times as we both pushed deeper into each other. He sighed and leaned down to kiss me. I grabbed at his hair as we both fell into a rhythm, everything was exactly how it should be.

He began to fuck me harder and I couldn’t kiss anymore. I couldn’t concentrate on anything but the motion of our bodies. His dark hair falling over his eyes, he wrapped both his arms around my waist and we fell to the side. Slowly kissing as he stayed inside me, taking a moment to breath. Then we moved again so I was on top. I was always more of a giver, so this was fun for me. 

He looked up at me in a haze, his hands on my hips, watching my chest bounce at every movement. I could feel this would end things soon so I slowed a bit but kept the motion and took as much of him in as possible. He moaned and dug his nails into my hips, “So close” he panted as his head fell back in pleasure. I continued a bit quicker now and he pushed back into me harder as I gripped his chest with my hands. He let out a moan and a shudder as he came, I continued to keep the rhythm but slowed down tenderly so we could ride it out together.

Phil wrapped his arms around me again and moved us so he was back on top. He began kissing my neck and then my breast, working his way down my stomach, to my pussy. I didn’t ever expect that of my partner so that was a nice surprise. He kissed and tongued it as I got comfortable and then he used his fingers. First one finger to tease, as he swirled his tongue over my clit I began to squirm. “More” I managed to say as he let out a laugh under his breath. He put in another finger and continued to use his tongue slowly and then quickly again. His other hand on my stomach, I reached for it, my other hand in his hair.

“Close” I forced out as he went a bit faster and then deeper with his fingers, curling them up inside me as I grinded against them. He kept his mouth on me as I moved, I couldn’t help it but he stayed with me. I let out a small moan and he continued to taste deeper as I came with him inside me. I let go of my grip on his hair as I stretched my arms up above my head in relief. He kissed my warmth before he moved and kissed my body a few more times as he came up to face me. We just looked at each other in comfort, our bodies messily sprawled around each other.

“Can I stay over?” he asked tenderly.

“Yes please”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize at how rough this was - but for some reason i'm still keeping it posted.


End file.
